Traditional storage device storage trays are usually configured to accept 3.5 inch hard disc drives (HDDs). However, as technology has matured, other storage devices, such as 2.5 inch solid state drives (SSDs), are available with higher storage density and lower cost. Thus, in some cases, it may be desirable to upgrade to a different storage device type and/or size. For example, in some cases, it may be desirable to replace 3.5 inch HDDs with 2.5 inch SSDs. In addition, 2.5 inch SSDs are physically smaller than 3.5 inch HDDs, thereby allowing more drives within the same storage tray form factor. Also, 2.5 inch SSDs are available in a range of thicknesses. Accordingly, there is a need for storage device storage trays that can accept SSDs of different thicknesses within the same storage tray form factor as the traditional 3.5 inch HDD storage tray.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.